


answers

by distinctdarkness



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, lyatt, timeless season 1 alternate end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distinctdarkness/pseuds/distinctdarkness
Summary: Wyatt reads Lucy's journal and has some questions for Flynn.





	answers

Wyatt walked quickly, almost ran, into the prison where they kept him. Nearly running into a few guards and other workers on his way, he made it to the front desk. Slamming his open hand down, also ignoring the guards glaring at him for that, he said sternly, "I need to see Garcia Flynn." The guard at the front desk glared at him before going to her computer. She quickly typed his name in. "Name?" she asked in a bored monotone. "Wyatt Logan." She typed his name into the computer then went to the phone. "Garcia Flynn to meeting room 9." She looked over at Wyatt, who nodded and started walking down the hall. "Thanks," he called out from over his shoulder.

Soon enough, he reached meeting room 9. "You Wyatt Logan?" the guard in front of the door asked. Wyatt nodded and the guard moved aside, opening the door for him. Wyatt slowly walked into the small, dimly lit room, the door shutting abruptly behind him. "Ah, Mr. Logan. What can I do for you today, sir?" Wyatt threw the journal in his other hand on the table. "Did you know?" he asked quietly. "I'm afraid I don't follow," Flynn said, smirking. Wyatt scoffed. "Don't bullshit me, Flynn, did you know?" Wyatt raised his voice.

Flynn's smirk turned into more of a devious smile, then an ominous laugh. "You read it, didn't you?" Wyatt looked down at the ground. "She brought it to work, left it in the room when we were working on the Rittenhouse files. I thought, "hey, why not skim through it?" So I did. And I'm sure you read it. So tell me, what do you know? And give me answers, Flynn." Wyatt made his glare lock with Flynn's maniacal one. "You want to know about you and Lucy, correct?"

Wyatt looked up towards the flickering light above them and sighed. Flynn laughed. "What's so funny?" Wyatt asked, looking back down at Flynn. "It's just that it's so obvious between you two, but you and Lucy always stop before anything can happen." He mocked. "What the hell do you mean?" Wyat demanded.

"Well, we know the past, the present, and thanks to that journal we know the future. We know about you and Lucy in the future, thanks to her little entries. You don't want to believe in this whole "meant to be" thing because you still think Jessica is the only one." "No, I don't," Wyatt stated back, before realizing what he said. "So you do think about Lucy being meant to be?" Flynn smirked.

Wyatt grabbed the journal and left the room. "That has all the answers you need!" Flynn called out after him. Wyatt stormed out off the building and drove back to the Rittenhouse case storage room. When he opened the door, Lucy was walking around, as if she was looking for something. "Hey. I'm just looking for my-"

"You mean this?" Wyatt asked, holding up the journal. Lucy looked at the journal then at him, then back to the journal. "Where did you get that?" She asked nervously. Wyatt sighed. "You left it here. Thought I'd skim through it, but I found something interesting. I didn't know if you had read the full thing or not, but I knew Flynn did. So I went to ask him some questions. Turns out I should've been asking you. Also sorry for stealing it." He handed it over to her. "Thank you, and I don't really blame you." The two laughed quietly.

"So you, um, you know? About the whole thing that future me wrote?" Lucy asked. Wyatt nodded slowly. "Yeah. And I've been thinking about it. Maybe we do need to be open to the possibility of that in the future. Maybe starting that with going out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Lucy took a second before answering. "Definitely. Totally. Sure. Um, what time though?" She stuttered. Wyatt shrugged. "7 good?" Lucy nodded, blushing. "Alright. I'll see you then. Ma'am." And with that, Wyatt walked out of the room, leaving Lucy standing there with her journal in her hands, still in shock.


End file.
